The Dermatology T32 training program at Case Western Reserve University (Case) is based upon a tradition of collaborative multidisciplinary interdepartmental scholarly interactions reflected in both the research and educational aspects of the program. The overall goal of the program is to attract talented individuals, with the potential for success in academic investigative dermatology and cutaneous biology research. The program uniquely serves a considerable talent base which exists in the North/Central Ohio region, with four major clinical dermatology residencies, four skin-oriented research centers;P30 Skin Diseases Research Center (SDRC), Center for Medical Mycology (CMM), the Murdough Family Center for Psoriasis (MFCP), and a psoriasis P50 Center of Research Translation (CORT) together with a rapidly expanding top-tier biomedical research environment in Cleveland, ranked #4 in NIH funding among Dermatology Departments. Because cutaneous biology and dermatology have been a consistent focus of excellence and institutional investment at both Case and University Hospitals Case Medical Center (UHCMC), a unique skin application- oriented training program has been established with scientific disciplines including;Cellular/Molecular Biology, Systems Biology/Bioinformatics, Genetics/Animal Models and Translational Research. Due to Departmental growth, increased basic faculty scientists, and more prominence within the basic research groups at Case via the SDRC, CMM, CORT and MFCP, the Department has been attracting highly qualified graduate students for training and interested medical students performing masters theses. Therefore, we are also seeking two pre-doctoral training positions along with two short term positions to bolster support for interested medical students in addition to two postdoctoral training positions. We feel that this will allow us to enhance our pipeline of training physician scientists, as well as develop Ph.D. scientists with a commitment to cutaneous biology. The duration of the training will be up to two years for postdoctoral (PGY 2) M.D., Ph.D. or M.D., Ph.D. fellows and up to three years for predoctoral graduate students. Short term positions will be offered for the summer months. This T32 strives to meet the pressing need for M.D.'s and Ph.D.'s who are trained in an ethical, collaborative, trans-disciplinary environment and who can apply modern research tools and systems approaches to cutaneous diseases. Researchers with such training are essential for the design, execution, and interpretation of the most promising and innovative projects, which involve complex interactive teams in Medical Schools, Institutes and Industry.